nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends: Hero Of The Rails 2
Thomas And Friends: The Movie 'is a 2020 American/British 3D CGI animated family comedy adventure fantasy film directed by Davis Stoten based on three titled ''The Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry, on the television series of the character from the same name. It Was Distributed By Paramount Pictures and Produced by Nickelodeon Movies. This Film is a Box Office Success, Released in Theaters May 15 2020 Starting Joseph May, Tabitha St. Germain, Rob Rackstraw, Gina Rodriguez, Brian Greene, Taron Egerton, Christopher Lloyd, Keith Wickham, Steven Kynman, Nathan Clarke, Patrick Warburton, Benedict Cumberbatch and Kerry Shale and Released on DVD on November 10 2020. Cast '''Heroes Joseph May as Thomas Tabitha St. Germain as Rosie Rob Rackstraw as James Gina Rodriguez as Emily Brian Greene as Toby Taron Egerton as Edward Steven Kynman as Jack the Front Loader Nathan Clarke as Alfie the Excavator Benedict Cumberbatch as Harold the Helicopter Keith Wickham as Percy, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert (the small engine), Bertie Rosario Dawson as Mavis Villains Christopher Lloyd as Diesel 10 Patrick Warburton as George the Steamroller Kerry Shale As Devious Diesel Rolling Stock Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta Production (Info Might Come in 2018-2019) Music Smash Mouth - Why Can't We Be Friends (Trailer 1/TV Spots) Doobie Brothers - Long Train Running (Trailer 2) Live While We're Young - One Direction (Trailer 3) Movie Boston - Peace of Mind (Opening and Ending Credits) Coldplay - All I Can Think About Is You (When Thomas is About to Have Plans to Save Sodor) Engine Roll Call - Sia (Middle of the Movie) End Credits Boston - More Than a Feeling Smash Mouth - Why Can't We Be Friends Doobie Brothers - Long Train Running Trivia * The Wilhelm Scream can Be Heard when Diesel 10, Diesel and George Get Defeated. * Mcdonalds' Happy Meal toys Based on the Movie * This Movie Might Happen for Real https://twitter.com/pixaryesdorano/with_replies * This Movie Might be the Untitled May 15 2020 Film from Paramount * (More Trivia Info Coming Anytime Soon) References Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Gordon: Thomas Mentions that He Got Pulled By Gordon's express. * The Chinese Dragon Makes a Cameo Appearance * Boco, Hector, Murdoch Returned (Some More Old Characters Info Coming Anytime Soon) The Loud House Movie * When Thomas the Tank Engine Runs his Branch Line, Lincoln, His Sisters and Legion can Be Seen at Ffarquhar Station. * A Poster of the Movie Can be Seen when Thomas Goes into the Knapford Shunting Yards. * (Possibly More Loud House References) Inside Out * When Thomas Finishes His Branch Line, The Screen (Screen for the Movie) Camera Goes into Thomas' Mind and Has a Happy Emoji Face (Thomas Happy Face Colored Yellow) * In the Ending, The Camera (Screen for the Movie) Goes into Thomas Mind and Shows the Words "The End" In the "Thomas and Friends" Logo Cloud and Font (More Info Possibly Coming) Soundtrack The Composer Might Either be John Debney or Randy Newman (Soundtrack Might be Coming if the Movie Really Happens) Release This Movie was Released in Theaters May 15 2020 in US and UK and June 14 2020 in Australia Opening to Thomas And Friends: The Movie 2020 AMC Theater Home Media (Unknown at the Moment) Reception 99% on Rotten Tomatoes, 7.9/10 on IMDB, 4/4 by Roger Ebert, 5/5 on Common Sense Media and 91 on Metacritic (More Info Coming Soon) Possible Short Film There Might be a Loud House Short Film Released in Front of This Film. Possible Title: Lincoln's Day Out with His Sisters Possible Sequel (If The Loud House Movie Gets a Sequel, This Movie May Also Get one Called "Thomas The Movie: The Future of Sodor" in US/ "The Future of Sodor: A Thomas and Friends Movie" In UK, Which Takes Place in 2024) Possible Prequel (Released June 14 2030 Called "Thomas and Friends: The Movie How Sodor Changed" Which Takes Place in 2019) Thomas And Friends: The Movie/Transcript Thomas And Friends: The Movie/Credits Thomas And Friends: The Movie/Gallery Thomas And Friends: The Movie/Outtakes Merchandise * Mcdonalds' Happy Meal Toys Based on this Movie * Lunch Boxes * School Bags * Lego: Thomas and Friends: The Movie, Sets/Lego DIMENSIONS * DVD/Bluray/3D Bluray * Clothing * Bedroom * Swimming Pool * Stickers * Poster * Kraft Mac and Chesse * Toys * Balloon * Puzzle * Video Games * Lamps * CD-Rom * Bathtub * 3D Comic Book * Cloring Book * Trading Cards * Kite * Bicycle * Walkman * Viewmaster * Fruit Juice Drink * Shoe * Pogs * Party * Greeting Cards References 1 2 3 4 Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Movies Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures animated films